Golf Ball
Golf Ball is a female contestant on Object All-Stars. She was a member of Another Accidental Naming, and then Another Name That's a Better Name Than Another Accidental Naming, and has not been eliminated. Personality Golf Ball is a very smart and logical contestant. Golf Ball is the leader of her team, and tries to lead the team to victory. This can cause her to seem bossy to her teammates and the viewers, and because of this she is not very well liked. She is in an alliance with Tennis Ball and 8-Ball. Coverage In Team Making for Chumps, Golf Ball was a team captain. She chose all the balls onto her team (except Snowball), as well as Test Tube. When Ping-Pong Ball asked why she did not choose Snowball, Golf Ball became very angry at him. Her team placed second. Golf Ball accidentally named the team "Another Accidental Naming." She then complained about the name in a confessional. In Christmas Present Hunt, due to Flower not being put on a team, she was put on Another Accidental Naming. Golf Ball was angry at her for forcing Puffball to go fast, making them lose all their presents. Golf Ball suggested that they use Puffball as a sleigh, but it turned out they didn't have to, since The Idiots' presents fell on her. Her team tied for fourth and was safe. In Eat Your Way to Safety, Golf Ball asked if they were safe since they have no food. However, Puffball Speaker Box said that liquids count, referring to Test Tube's liquid. Golf Ball found out that Test Tube's liquid was non-toxic, but it was killing their team members. Golf Ball asked why, and she replied that she mixed it with cyanide on accident. Golf Ball said she should have said so before it killed everyone else on the team. They placed 10th, and were up for elimination by contestant vote. In Recommended Development Golf Ball was safe with 3 votes, and her team placed second. In Winning Over Liyfe? Trump joined their team. Golf Ball complained to Flower Speaker Box that the challenge wasn't fair. She did not care, however. Golf Ball led her team through the obstacle course, telling Soccer Ball that they were supposed to stick together. She had Puffball shelter them from the balls, but made Trump ride on top of her. Later, when they were all riding on Puffball, Golf Ball commented on how useful she was. She figured out that the third section of the course was Flower Speaker Box's, giving Tennis Ball the idea to use Flower to keep them safe. They were barely safe in 8th place. In Token Villain, Golf Ball's mini-challenge was not shown, but she got a Cooperation Token. Her team was safe from elimination. In Ruthless Truths and Scary Dares, she formed an alliance with Tennis Ball, and let 8-Ball join. She then went to check on the team, only to find that they had replaced her as the leader with Trump. During the challenge, Golf Ball told her team that everyone should do a truth except Flower and Test Tube. When Trump disagreed, Golf Ball said she would get 8-Ball to convince everyone that was a bad idea. However, they did the dares anyway, and lost and were up for elimination by viewer vote. In Climbing The Tower of Success, Golf Ball was safe with 21 votes. She rode up on Puffball with the rest of her team. After the challenge, she asked "So, are they gonna pick us up, or what?" In Shoot or Be Shot, Golf Ball was talking to Tennis Ball about how she could see the mainland from the tower. After Firey Speaker Box explained the truth to her, she asked how they would get down. During the challenge, she told Flower and Test Tube that they were the team's only hope, right before they got shot. Gallery Golf Ball OAS Poster.jpg|Her poster used for the intro, and for the voting. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Another Accidental Naming Category:Another Name That's a Better Name Than Another Accidental Naming